Does Your Husband Know? Pete Wentz Oneshot
by TooSexyForMyHat
Summary: This is a oneshot based on the song "Headfirst slide into Cooperstown on a bad bet" by Fall Out Boy : "Does your husband know the way that the sunshine gleams from your wedding band?"


_Well, this is a oneshot & songfic inspired by the song of Fall Out Boy **"Headfirst slide into cooperstown on a bad bet"**, which could be about a guy, having an affair with a married woman. There are a lot of ways to understand the lyrics, and this is one of the ways (: I wrote the lyrics to the song at the end of the fic - all rights to Fall Out Boy - and the song can be found on their latest (by 2009) album **"Folie A Deux"** (: Enjoy and tell me what you think :D _

* * *

**Does your husband know? (Pete Wentz Oneshot)**

"_Welcome to MTV's cribs—" __… "Yes, baby, harder!—" … " The lion is a very—" … "Why does it always raaaain on –" … _The dark room got lit up in flashes as he flipped through the channels, he flipped back to MTV and stared at the screen, where 50 cent talked about his many cars, for a couple of seconds, then he flipped through a couple of channels again. At last he reached a channel with a blank screen. He turned the television off and the room turned dark. He sighed, he now saw her even more clearly in his mind. He couldn't sleep. It was always like that the day before he would go to see her. The day he'd finally check his calendar and notice the mark on the day where he was going to her house. The day her husband would go on a business trip. He looked forward to it as always, to see her, smell her, kiss her, touch her, just to be with her. He knew he would regret it, but he couldn't help himself. He'd fallen deeply in love with her, though he hadn't meant to. He felt as though he was ripped in two, one side wanting to be with her and the other side not wanting to just be a footnote in someone else's happiness. He'd never get her to himself. She had **him**. He'd given her everything, a big, beautiful ring on her finger, a big house, everything she loved. He knew she was a sucker for expensive stuff, that's why she picked her husband; she told him that. Still he was completely in love with her, and he didn't care about that side of her, he cared about the side of her, which would make her be with him. The side that made him believe that he was all she wanted. He grabbed a bottle from his nightstand and pulled the lid off. He raised it to his nose and took in the scent. It was actually an old glue bottle, but he'd snuck some of her expensive perfume – which was too expensive for him, that's why he had in an old glue bottle - into it, so he could smell her. Yeah, he knew it was a bit sick, but again, he couldn't help himself…

She pressed him up against the wall and kissed him hard on the lips. He let out a gasp as her lips left his mouth for a second. She let him feel her up as she still had him pinned to the wall. In their blur of passion they knocked down an expensive vase, which smashed into a thousand pieces. He froze, he was always afraid that someone would catch them. He always felt like the walls where listening to every moan and gasp. "I'll make someone clean that up later," she breathed and kissed him as they continued their way to the bedroom…

He sighed as he watched her light a cigarette and taking the first draw. "That was… Refreshing," she said and blew the smoke out into the room. He didn't know whether she meant the cigarette or the fuck, but he didn't ask. He knew he'd soon get to the point where he would start feeling guilty, so he pulled her close again and enjoyed laying naked next to her. "Hey hey, watch the cigarette," she said as she put it down on the ashtray on her nightstand. She turned to him and smiled. He hated the fact that he wasn't the only one seeing her like this. In fact he wasn't really allowed to. He kissed her cheek, as she stretched her arms out. He pinched his eyes together as something from her hand gleamed in the sunlight. Her wedding-band. He sighed, he hated that she belonged to another man. "I hate that thing," he said. "What?" she asked and smiled. "Your wedding-band," he said. "Oh, Darling," she smiled and kissed his cheek, "I know what you're going through." "Really? And how is that?" he asked. "My husband, he's married to his work, not me…" She sighed a bit. "Maybe your marriage peaked early?" he suggested, just mentioning what came to his mind. "That's why I need you, Darling," she said and patted his cheek. At that he swore to himself that he'd never want to neglect his wife or girlfriend in a way that would make her sleep with another man. He'd never share love. He'd never become like him. His conscience now started telling him that this was wrong. Again. He always felt like this afterwards. He shouldn't sleep with a married woman. It was wrong. He was exactly like her husband already, 'cause she also cheated on him with her husband, he'd never want to be like him, but now – behind his own back – he already was…

_**Headfirst slide into Coopertown on a bad bet**_

_Mr. Sandman showing his beam__  
__When he walks into the room the walls lean in to listen__  
__Surfed out brain waves flick back and forth__  
__Like old headlights sniffing bottled glue again__  
__Head like a steel trap__  
__Wish I didn't I didn't I didn't I didn't I didn't I didn't I didn't__  
__I don't just want to be a footnote in someone else's happiness_

_Does your husband know the way that__  
__the sunshine gleams from your wedding band?__  
__Does he know the way__  
__Does he know the way__  
__Of the crickets that would convince me to call it a night?_

_But I will never end up like him__  
__Behind my back I already am__  
__Keep a calendar, this way you will always know_

_The last time you came through__  
__Oh darling I know what you're going through__  
__The last time you came through__  
__Oh darling__  
__Oh darling__  
__Oh darling..._

_Aw__  
__Tempest in a teacup__  
__Get unique__  
__Peroxide princes shine like shark teeth__  
__It's a sign (it's a sign)__  
__It's a sign (it's a sign)__  
__It's a sign-what if you peaked early?_

_Does your husband know the way that__  
__the sunshine gleams from your wedding band?__  
__Does he know the way__  
__Does he know the way__  
__Of the crickets that would convince me to call it a night?_

_Does he__  
__Does he know the way I worship__  
__Our love?__  
__Does your husband know the way that__  
__the sunshine gleams from your wedding band?_

_But I will never end up like him__  
__Behind my back I already am__  
__Keep a calendar, this way you will always know_

_The last time you came through__  
__Oh darling I know what you're going through__  
__The last time you came through__  
__Oh darling__  
__Oh darling__  
__Oh darling..._

_Does your husband know?__  
__Does your husband know?__  
__Does your husband know?__  
__Does he know,__  
__does he know,__  
__does he know? Oh oh..._

_But I will never end up like him__  
__Behind my back I already am__  
__Keep a calendar, this way you will always know_

_The last time you came through__  
__Oh darling I know what you're going through__  
__The last time you came through__  
__Oh darling I know what you're going through_


End file.
